


hungry

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rondey's surprised to discover this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry

The first time John says, "So fucking good, how hard you are for me," before he sucks Rodney's dick down, Rodney's surprised. They've been having sex for two months, and it's always been furtive and silent. Right when Rodney's breathing speeds up and he gets that feeling, that roller coaster at the top feeling of just a little more before free-fall, John pulls off but keeps his mouth on Rodney's dick. "I want your come all over me," John says, and he really does sound like he's desperate for it. "I want it hot on my chest and in my hair and I want you to fill my mouth so much I can't hold it all in, Rodney -- "

Rodney can't say a damn thing, he just grabs John by the hair and gets his dick back in John's wet, perfect, _dirty_ mouth. John moans and shivers and swallows, and Rodney's right _there_ , past the point of no return. He jerks John's head back and paints his face and feels like he's floating away as he watches John kneel, eyes closed, panting as though he's running while Rodney's come covers his face, drips down.

It's messy and weird and new, and Rodney shakes his hands free when he finally realizes that he's pulling John's hair in a way that has to be painful.

"Sorry," John says, eyes open but downward as he reaches out for his shirt.

Rodney kicks all the clothes away and hauls John up on the bed. "Yeah, _no_ ," he says, and wipes two fingers along John's jaw, getting them good and wet before pushing them into John's mouth. "I want to see you lick yourself clean, and I want you to tell me what you love about having my dick in your mouth." He pulls his fingers away from the work of John's tongue and runs them over first one eyelid, then the other. "And then you can tell me how you like to be sucked." he leans closer, "and I'll do whatever you say."

John's mouth's open, waiting for Rodney's fingers, but he makes a deep harsh sound like a sob, and Rodney puts his free hand on John's hip, like an anchor.

"I like starting when you're not even hard," John says, opening his eyes, wet lashes clumped, and he looks dangerous and debauched. He's shaking again, like something in him's about to break loose. Rodney leans in to kiss him, smearing his come over John's lips, and listens for John to continue.


End file.
